batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Batman Season 3
The is the 3rd season of Future Batman. It deals with David's upcoming wedding with Penny, but a mysterious new villain arrives, forcing David to return as Batman. It aired during 2017-2018 Characters Main * Liam Hemmsworth as David Wayne / Batman II * Manu Bennet as Dick Grayson / Nightwing * Emma Watson as Penny Hendrix * Naomi Harris as Julia Ludren * Kellan Lutz as Damian Wayne / Red Hood * Val Kilmer as Bruce Wayne / The Bat Recurring * Nicholas Hoult as Eddie West / The Flash * Michael B. Jordan as Andre Brown * David Duchovny as Dr. Barry Allen * Jason Clarke as William Darhk * Brandon Routh as Scott Palmer * Caity Lotz as Holly Kyle / The Cat * Gina Rodriguez as Ava Sanders / Hawkgirl * Sam Worthington as Ethan Hall / Hawkman * Liam McIntyre as Joseph Nelson / Dr. Fate * Wesley Snipes as J'onn J'onzz * Robbie Amell as Donald Raymond/ Firestorm * Chris Pratt as John Hunter * Osscar Issacs as Chronos Episodes #Six Months, after the previous season finale David and Penny begin living in California, Meanwhile Red Hood, Nightwing and The Bat, feel conflicted when a new terrorist group called The Masks strike Gotham, so Julia tells them to get David's help, The three arrive at David's new house and persuades him to help them, Meanwhile a man named William Darhk plants three bombs in a subway station, forcing David to return as Batman, In a Six Month time jump, David is staring at a tombstone, but we don't know who died, David swears vengence on someone. #Scott asks Julia on a date but the restaurant is held hostage by Anarky, who apparently snapped after an encounter with Bruce that left him heavily disfigured. #Copperhead comes to Gotham City and begins targeting Scott, forcing David to watch Scott 24/7. Bruce and Damian goes undercover as one of H.I.V.E's members and discovers William Darhk's source of his magic. #David investigates a gang of Theives dressed as Penguins. Meanwhile Jake Cobblepot, Oswald's son, begins shipping weapons and drugs to gangs, who happens to be the leader of the Penguin Gang. #Batman and Red Hood decide to attack H.I.V.E head on. William Darhk hires The Cat, daughter of Selina Kyle and an Assassin. The Cat ambushes Red Hood, and is shocked when he learns that she is Holly Kyle, his ex flame. Flashbacks, reveal that Damian and Holly were in an extremely intimate relationship. #H.I.V.E find a form of fuel that apparently came from outer space so David, Dick and Damian go to swipe it, they get help from a man named Joseph who later reveals himself to be J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter and the sole surviving martian. #Jake Cobblepot returns and he makes a deal with William Darhk. It is a gun that can destroy atoms, for Jake's kidnapped sister to return. While a flashback happens When Damian breaks up with Holly Kyle. Soon David goes to try to kill William Darkh. #David and Eddie take the rest of the team, to Bruce's private house located in Central City, David and Eddie try to come up with a plan to defeat Savage. Ethan tries to get Ava to remember her past so she can accept her destiny as Hawkgirl. Ra's Al Ghul arrives, and plans a meeting between Batman and The Flash to meet Vandal Savage. Vandal breaks in an ancient Museum and steals a weapon called the Staff of Aurora, and uses it to destroy Central City. Batman, The Flash, Hawkgirl and Hawkman unite to stop Vandal Savage, but he kills Batman, Hawkgirl and Hawkman, with the staff of Aurora, The Flash runs very fast, and re sets the timeline, and this time, Batman, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, The Cat, Red Hood, and The Bat unite and defeat Savage, Later Ra's Al Ghul ressurects Savage, by cloning him. #David calls out William Darhk on national TV, and William ambushes David, and holds the guests hostage while David is hosting his Christmas Party, David, and Bruce wake up and find a bunch of dead people and a letter saying that William Darhk captured Penny. Batman and The Bat launch a full on attack to H.I.V.E. Later David and Penny get married, but she gets shot, and to the Audience looks dead. Ending on a major Cliffhanger. #David is sitting next to Penny who is in a coma trying to wake her up when Bruce comes to him and says they have a lead on who shot her, a video of the wedding shows a man in a black scarf and hood outside the window with a gun. David and the rest investigate and find a foot print that has traces of metal in it, strangely the metal is unknown and seems to be new. #Bruce tells David the the villain's metal was Inerton. David tries to find the Villain. But before he can find the Killer, he gets greeted by Jake Cobblepot who has HIVE Tech, and is renaming himself the Future Penguin. Batman fights Penguin with Penguin collapsing, and leaving a note that says that there is a H.I.V.E meeting at 5:00. #The Bat, Red Hood and Batman interrupt the meeting, but, they barely make it out alive. William Darhk hires cyborg assassin Sam Lawton, aka Deadshot, to kill the Batman. Meanwhile, Penny awakens from her coma, but discovers that five years has passed, and discovers a time loop caused by Chronos. #Soon after helping The Legends of Time team ,and David stop Chronos from stopping the Wayne Murders Chronos is found causing havoc in Gotham City. John and Chronos has a big Face Off with John trapping Chronos in an Hourglass. At The end it shows Chronos making a Clone of himself. #David and the team finally get another lead on Penny's shooter, which leads them to discovering that Sam is the shooter. A vengeful David confronts Sam, who reveals that William Darhk hired him. Meanwhile, David is suddenly made co-CEO of Wayne Industries. #Soon David hunts down William and he fights William with William disappearing at the end of the fight. Meanwhile David tries balancing his normal life, and Batman life. At the end it shows William making an affair with a mysterious man calling himself Electrocutioner. #David finds out he only has two options, be Batman for most of the time and save more people but let Wayne Industries fall in the charts or run the company but have more people die. Damian then comes in with a torn jacket and a cracked helmet, he does manage to say "Electrocutioner" before passing out. David, The Bat and Nightwing go out to fight Electrocutioner, they manage to beat him and at the end David tells Bruce the company is his again and that he is going to go out as Batman more often. #David, Penny, and Damian head to New York City, to locate Dylan Trek, a business man, who is revealed to have been aiding H.I.V.E for a while, Dylan plans a drug war, forcing Batman and Red Hood to stop them, while Penny infiltrates H.I.V.E. Back in Gotham, The Bat and Nightwing plan an attack on H.I.V.E, and William reveals his plan for Gotham City. #Penny reveals to the team that William plans to rain hellfire onto Gotham and that it will be commencing in a week, giving David and the rest less time than they thought they had. Knowing that they need help David contacts Eddie while Damian contacts Jack to give them a hand against William and H.I.V.E. #Soon William's hellfire plan goes into action with David along with Damian, Beuce, Eddie, and Jack go to protect Gotham from H.I.V.E. Then they fight H.I.V.E. members until they reach William who just released a new project named Queen Bee. #William releases Queen Bee on David, Bruce, Damian, Eddie and Jack. After a bitter fight, Damian is fatally stabbed in the torso by Queen Bee. After escaping, Damian succumbs to his injury and dies in David's arms, leaving David and Bruce devastated. Penny later reveals to David that she is pregnant. #David, Bruce, Dick and Penny attend Damian's funeral. David struggles with the realization that he will become a father. Bruce and Naomi finds a lead on Queen Bee's whereabouts, and goes after her. Later, Batman defeats Queen Bee, and plans to go after William Darhk next. #Soon they make it to William and he has a gun. He almost shoots Bruce when David fights him. William claims he will save Gotham with his new project. After a brutal fight, David defeats William by breaking his arm and then kicks him in the face sending him to the ground. William tries to goad David into killing, but David refuses and Bruce and David leave him to be arrested. Then a hooded man stands over William's body. Then he stabs William with him coming after Batman next. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Future Batman Category:Seasons